Unseen Paths
by Agent-Beifong
Summary: 6 months after Book four, Mako is gladly back in Republic city to go back to his life as a detective however meeting one woman may change a lot of things for him...


Mako sighed as he made his way back to his apartment. With Wu now in Ba Sing Se, he was now left to go back to his detective role. It was a relief, he knew Wu had plenty of guards now in his palace, taking to one bodyguard that was very eager to serve. Wu of course had him promise to visit but that was fine for him. He now had space to himself.

6 months now after Kuvira's fallen empire, everything was still in repairs and now expanding, leaving some of the wreckage in place near the new spirit portal the vines growing more there for the spirits to inhabit that as well.

From the newspapers, he knew that some people weren't happy about losing their homes but with the volunteers from some of the other nations, the needed repairs had been done within weeks. It had been a relief to read in the newspapers that it was safe to return to the city. It was good to be back.

Mako paused slightly in his step as he rounded the next corner. As much as he wanted to go home, he felt a calling as he heard the sounds of the bar not too far away from him.

"Hmm..." He hummed, glancing down the road before letting himself wander to the bar. It felt well deserved. 2 years and 6 months with Wu, stress with dealing with him, even with Kuvira in a cell, there had been a lot to go on before he could properly leave. His daily head bashing into the wall wasn't enough.

He shrugged off his jacket as he entered the small bar and took a seat, letting out a low sigh.

"What do ya want?" the Bar tender asked.

"Something strong." Mako answered settling his jacket on the side. The bartender raised hiss eyebrow but poured him a glass of amber quid. He peered at the glass, picking it up and sniffed it.

"It's a berry based alcoholic drink. Strong, as you wanted." The bartender said after a moment, seeing his question in his face.

"It's good." Said a female quietly off to the side.

He shrugged, not looking toward her. "I'll take you word for it." He answered taking a small sip.

It was good. The mixture of berry in the drink seem to disguise any flavour of alcohol in the after taste though left a small warm burn as it went down. He let how a low sigh, taking another sip.

"Creful though, as fruity as it tastes, don't over do it, you'll get drunk before you know it and end up waking up in the gutter covered questionable liquids." The woman's voice chuckled.

Mako tilted his head a little, chuckling. "Hmm, I don't want that. I gotta get to work tomorrow. Chief Beifong won't be too impresses in I show up late hung over."

He heard the woman shift from her place at the bar and moved closer, next to him ordering a refill. He eyed her carefully for a moment.

Something about her seemed eerily familiar, though he knew he had never met her before. She had shoulder length black hair, green eyes, probably looked about 25 or 26 but very attractive. But he had a nagging feeling her facial features were the familiar aspect of her

"So you're a cop, no wonder you're looking to get a strong drink." She answered, a smile tugging at her lip a moment then frown. "Please stop staring."

"Sorry," Mako apologised shifting his gaze to his glass, "It's just you look familiar for some reason."

She snorted, "Well, I can assure you that we've never met. I don't live in the city, I travel a lot and also, I would remember meeting a handsome man like you before. "

Mako coughed a little, draining his glass and ordered another one. He felt the woman chuckle at him and placed her glass down.

"Well, Time for introductions, My Name's Yin," She held her hand.

Mako shook her hand, "Mako."

She didn't let go for a moment, her eyebrow perking up. "You were a Pro-bender? Wu's body guard?"

Mako frowned then nodded, unsure on how to take this further. He didn't know this woman but the woman knew him. The pro-bending; Yes. Body guard; not so much

The woman chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything. I saw your photo with Wu a while back on a news paper."

Mako relaxed a bit. That made perfect sense now she said that. With Wu stepping down from the thrown , he had been on the newspaper a lot by just being behind Wu.

"You have a good memory," he remark gently,

"Genetics," She answered taking a sip of her drink. "So, from what it looks like, you've just gotten back from your trip with the King."

Mako nodded downing his drink, closing his eyes at the burn that followed, "It's good to be away. Finally."

"Hmm. I can imagine." Yin chuckled. "He's never been popular so I feel for you."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "So, you said you were visiting the city." He prompted, his interested had perked enough to start on a conversation.

"Yeah," Yin sighed looking at her glass. "Only for a couple of days which ends tonight then I plan to pop back to a place for a little bit at some point tomorrow."

Mako nodded, feeling a little disappointed for some reason.

"I like to move about, I have been moving about for 10 years, left home when I was 16." Yin carried on, swirling her glass as little. "I haven't been to Republic City since my birth though I would have sooner but given the Anti- bending and spirit attack followed by Kuvira marching through it in a giant metal suit. I thought it was my best interest to stick away and stay in fire nation territory."

"Fire nation?" he echoed, feeling surprised though knew he shouldn't.

"How about…you buy me a drink, and I'll tell you all about it." Yin said after a moment, eyeing her glass then his.

"I sense you're full of stories." He chuckled, taking up her offer. She flashed him a small grin.

Given the fact he'd be working tomorrow; he might as well enjoy this evening, Mako reasoned as he watched the bartender pour a new glass, looking forwards to what this woman had to say.

 **Okay, this is a Mako based story based off with some Idea's I have for after Book 4 with a OC Muse I have on tumblr. Please comment on what you think so far XD**


End file.
